Brittany Gets Expelled
'Brittany Gets Expelled '''is the ninth episode of the second season of the reboot. Plot Brittany gets expelled for making an inappropriate joke so Pinkalicious and Kendra struggle to get her back into school before her parents find out move to Vermont to find her a new school. Characters (in order of appearance) * Ms. Penny (Erin Fritch) * Brittany Anderson (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Pinkalicious Pinkerton (Kayla Erickson) * Kendra (Echo Picone) * Brooklyn T. Guy (Pablo Sanchez) * Pearl Pinkerton (Molly Lloyd) * Mr. Pinkerton (Jayce Bartok) * Evil Brittany (debut) (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Sonic the Hedgehog (bag) * Cayden Anderson (Richard Ridings) * Linda Anderson (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Evil Pinkalicious (debut) (Kayla Erickson) * Evil Kendra (debut) (Echo Picone) * Henrietta Transcript View the transcript here. Trivia * This is the debut of Pinkalicious, Brittany, and Kendra's evil clones. * The evil clones share their voices with their normal clones. * This is the fourth episode in the reboot to have villains in it (Evil Brittany, Evil Kendra, and Evil Pinkalicious), the first three being Attack of the Killer Shrimpo (Killer Shrimp), Peter's TV Show (Dewey Donedidit), and Annihilation (Vladimir Smirnov and Does Bad Things Guy). * It is also revealed that the first job Brooklyn T. Guy ever had, was being a bully in school. * This is the first time Brittany gets kicked out of school. * The episode is somewhat part of the canon, as Ms. Penny declares that Brittany is allowed back into school in the end. * Mr. Pinkerton's line "I want you to hook me up with all the good channels; you know, Robemax, PBS Kids, you know, Adult Swim, all the good ones." and Brittany's line "I am so grounded." have become popular internet memes. * This is the first time a character breaks the fourth wall. Mr. Pinkerton breaks the fourth wall by saying the network the canon series airs on: PBS Kids while listing the channels he likes. * This is the first time Robemax (another fanon channel) is mentioned by a character. References * There was a ''Simpsons reference when Homer Simpson would strangle Bart saying "Why you little!". But it was with Mr. Pinkerton strangling Brittany in this episode. * The channel Robemax is a reference to Cinemax, particularly Max After Dark. * The episode is a reference to SML. Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her outfit from Pink or Treat Category:Season 2 (Reboot) Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes with references to SML Category:Non banned episodes with hidden adult jokes Category:Episodes where Mr Pinkerton wears his star pajamas Category:Serious episodes Category:Episodes give you nightmares where you are running naked on a treadmill made of razor blades and your third grade teacher pointing and laughing at you and even if you survive the treadmill with your feet in tack that she is gonna tell you that you flump Category:Episodes where Pinkalicious wears her outfit from Puptastic Category:Villain episodes Category:Episodes where Brittany wears her outfit from The Pinkerrific Playdate Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing an apron Category:Episodes where Kendra wears her outfit from Tickled Pink and Cupcake Calamity